In the U.S. alone approximately one million women will have breast biopsies because of irregular mammograms and palpable abnormalities. See FIG. 1 which diagrams the current treatment algorithm for non-palpable breast lesions. Biopsies can be done in a number of different ways for non-palpable lesions, including surgical excisional biopsies and stereotactic and ultrasound guided needle breast biopsies. In the case of image directed biopsy, the radiologist or other physician takes a small sample of the irregular tissue for laboratory analysis. If the biopsy proves to be malignant, additional surgery (typically a lumpectomy or a mastectomy) is required. The patient then returns to the radiologist a day or two later where the biopsy site (the site of the lesion) is relocated by method called needle localization, a preoperative localization in preparation for the surgery.
Locating the previously biopsied area after surgical excision type of biopsy is usually not a problem because of the deformity caused by the surgery. However, if the biopsy had been done with an image directed needle technique, as is common, help in relocating the biopsy site is usually needed. One procedure to permit the biopsy site to be relocated by the radiologist during preoperative localization is to leave some of the suspicious calcifications; this has its drawbacks.
Another way to help the radiologist relocate the biopsy site involves the use of a small metallic surgical clip, such as those made by Biopsys. The metallic clip can be deployed through the biopsy needle, and is left at the biopsy site at the time of the original biopsy. With the metallic clip as a guide, the radiologist typically inserts a barbed or hooked wire, such as the Hawkins, Kopans, Homer, Sadowski, and other needles, back into the patient's breast and positions the tip of the wire at the biopsy site using mammography to document the placement. The patient is then taken to the operating room with the needle apparatus sticking out of the patient's breast. While the clip provides a good indication of the biopsy site to the radiologist during preoperative localization, the clip remains permanently within the 80% of patients with benign diagnoses. Also, because the clip is necessarily attached to a single position at the periphery of the biopsy site, rather than the center of the biopsy site, its location may provide a misleading indication of the location of diseased tissue during any subsequent medical intervention. In addition, the soft nature of breast tissue permits the tip of the barbed or hooked needle to be relatively easily dislodged from the biopsy site. The clip is also relatively expensive.
Another localization method involves the use of laser light from the tip of a optical fiber connected to a laser. A pair of hooks at the tip of the optical fiber secures the tip at the biopsy site; the glow indicates the position of the tip through several centimeters of breast tissue. This procedure suffers from some of the same problems associated with the use of barbed or hooked wires. Another preoperative localization procedure injects medical-grade powdered carbon suspension from the lesion to the skin surface. This procedure also has certain problems, including the creation of discontinuities along the carbon trail.